


Tales of the Six: Mizuho

by FlaxenHairedSamurai



Series: Tales of the Six [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Am I even tagging this right?, F/M, Trading Card Based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlaxenHairedSamurai/pseuds/FlaxenHairedSamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She may be the only woman in their ranks, but Mizuho is not above the pain they all feel. Based on the Six Samurai Deck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales of the Six: Mizuho

_The rain fell like bitter tears around her, the tears dropping from her eyes mingling perfectly. They knew, always had, that there were risks involved._

_But as the end of their joint task seemed closer, it hadn't seemed such a possibility anymore. Shien would rise further, make it to Shogun, and she and Shinai..._

_Mizuho allowed another sob to escape her, face mask abandoned by her side. The sound left no impression, lost against the agony that was consuming her heart._

_There were footsteps behind her, and a hand suddenly on her shoulder. Tearing her eyes away from the corpse in the gateway, Mizuho clutched onto the offered lifeline, letting Kageki pull her back to full height._

_No... Today was not just a loss for her._

_Kizan and Enishi were pursuing the assassin, and would come back with blood on their swords. Their pride would allow no other outcome._

_Behind Kageki, a squire and footsoldier moved to attend to the breathing warriors but were shook away by what remained of his other arm, and stood by to let him escort Mizuho back inside._

* * *

Children. Compared to their predecessors, the Six Samurai acted like children.

And yet, she could see the past's shadows walking behind them. They allowed themselves to be reckless but composed, composed but reckless. Several times already, Kamon had stepped so close to the torches, and had nearly blown a whole section of the castle sky high. And several times, Irou had reprimanded him, and was often the last to leave, unless he was sparring with Nisashi.

Smiling to herself, Mizuho wrapped her robes a little tighter, striding into the armoury and sharing the expression with Kageki. With a nod, he continued his task, then stood back in a silent request for approval.

Shinai's armour shone underneath the new polish, the only part untouched from that day being the amulet on the red cord, frayed slightly, but untouched. As the two legendary samurai turned to leave, the right gauntlet twitched, as though responding to their presence.

With a knowing look at each other, Kageki and Mizuho both laughed, walking into the sun... just as a stick of dynamite was thrown past, the new recruits racing away from what would soon be a new gateway.


End file.
